As of Day One
by DaniMac
Summary: Experience Harry Potter from a different view, where you can add in your own characters, if you request to do so. Jamie is a new girl at Hogwarts, where she is having trouble fitting in. You get the idea. There be OCs...
1. Chapter 1

**Before I start, just remember that this is my first fanfic. Please no flames, only if they're nice. Then they won't be considered flames. All the information of Hogwarts was looked up in the book or found on Wiki. **

**Warning: OC will not be as to so close with Harry due to… you know. I want to make it realistic enough that you will accept the main character, Jamie for her flaws and strengths. I don't want to deal with a Mary Sue.**

**Chapter One**

_I came this far_, Jamie thought to herself. _I want to become a better wizard. _She was standing in front of Hogwarts, a school of wizardry. Looking at her letter, it said that she would be in the "5th Year." She pulled her dark, coffee-colored hair into a ponytail, dusted off her uniform (which was a size too big), and checked her face for any dried drool from the train trip. On the train trip, she was worried about wasting her money on the chocolate frogs. Everybody seemed like they knew each other from earlier years, making her self-conscious about fitting in. _It's okay, _she told herself,_ I'll get a fresh start and hopefully make friends._

Taking a step forward, Jamie looked up to see a girl with blonde beach curls and a boy with black hair. Filling herself up to the brim with confidence, she greeted them, trying to make it seem like she was "cool."

"Hey, I'm Jamie. I'm kinda new here so…"

The blonde glared at her,"Hey, but can you talk to someone else? I'm busy talking to this bastard."

"Aww, come on Susan, can't you be nice? I'm Cody and this is my sister, Susan," smiled the onyx-haired boy.

"Sh-shut it! You spent your whole allowance eating those nasty chocolate frogs! I'm not sharing any of my money with you!"

Susan trudged away, joining a group of girls under an oak tree.

"Sheesh. I swear that she gets so grumpy and ugh…" Cody sighed.

"How were they?" Jamie asked shyly.

"Um, how was what?"

"The chocolate frogs? I wanted to try some on the train, but I'm on a tight budget you see…"

Cody blinked, and then started to laugh. "Wow, that threw me off guard. I have some more, if you'd like to try."

"Oh, really? Can I?"

"Sure," Cody said as he handed a few to Jamie. Jamie bit one, and then widened her eyes.

"These are good! Um, so what year are you in?"

"5th. Hogwarts is really the best, so I haven't switched back to a public school. How about you?"

"I'm in 5th too! Like I said, this is my first year here, so I have no idea what to expect."

Cody checked his watch. "You should go into the school to meet up with other people. See ya." Cody left Jamie to join his friends.

Jamie walked into the school where many students chatting amongst themselves. Suddenly, a body slammed into her and she fell. _My tailbone is gonna be so bruised later, _she thought. Looking around, she found the person who bumped into her. He was brown-haired, and towered above her.

"I'm so sorry, miss. There was a bag lying on the floor and I tripped."

She laughed at him, "It's fine really, but you owe me for bruising my tailbone."

"I'm 5th year Mark, and who might you be? You aren't very familiar."

"I'm Jamie, also a 5th year. I'm new here."

"Alright, that's cool. You have a letter right?"

"Yes. It was hand-delivered by a man from this school. He explained everything."

"So are you a Muggle-born? That's what they usually do for Muggles. In that case, where are your belongings?" he asked.

"They will be delivered, I think. My parents are off in Diagon Alley since it was a last minute decision for me to go here. All I have is my backpack full of clothes right now," Jamie answered.

"Did you bring a pet?"

"I was going to bring a toad, but my parents said that owls are 'spectacular.'"

"I think it's time for the Sorting Ceremony. Let's get to the Great Hall."

The two rushed through corridors. Jamie was amazed at the school. The stairs were moving and so were the paintings. Everything was magical. They came to a stop at rather large door with students pushing and shoving each other in.

"First years," Mark muttered.

Finally, they were in the hall which had floating candles on the ceiling. Everyone was chattering away with their peers, until a booming voice called out.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. It is wonderful that you students came here…"

Jamie grew sleepy and decided to doze off… standing up. Her dream was of snow gently falling from the sky with unicorns prancing about. She realized that she was surrounded by a lush green forest when…

"Jamie Everglare, please step up."

Jamie blinked twice and remembered she was at Hogwarts. She made her way through the crowds and went up the stairs. She sat on a stool while a hat was placed on top of her head. _I wonder how old this hat is… I hope it's not carrying any lice, _Jamie thought.

"I am most certainly not carrying any lice, midget!" the hat exclaimed.

_What? Is he reading my mind? I have to be calm about this... be calm, be calm._

"Haven't you been paying attention? This is where I get to pick your house."

_I must be brave, I'm brave, I'm brave. I must keep my word-_

"Gryffindor!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! Thanks for reading, 'cause I really like when you do. Anyways, it's the second chapter! Read and review, please! **

**Warning: OC will not be as to so close with Harry due to… you know. I want to make it realistic enough that you will accept the main character, Jamie for her flaws and strengths. I don't want to deal with a Mary Sue.**

**Chapter 2**

Jamie grinned. Everyone was cheering for her… well, not the kids clad in green. They were sneering. But all in all, she was happy. She stepped down to let the next child be sorted.

Skipping over to Mark she whispered, "What's Griffindor?"

"Really Jamie? Don't tell me that you were actually sleeping during Dumbledore's speech. You were, weren't you?" he responded.

"Well, sorry for not getting enough sleep on the train. It WAS rather rowdy in there," Jamie explained.

"Very true, but-"

"Dismissed to your dorms until further notice!" roared Dumbledore.

"I'll be seeing you later. By the way, I'm in Ravenclaw," Mark said turning away.

Walking the other direction, Jamie finally figured it out.

"Wait, I don't know where my dorm is!"

"I was wondering when you'd notice, girly."

Jamie spun around, facing the most handsome boy she had ever laid her eyes on. He was a few inches taller than her, with sandy hair and dark blue eyes she could drown in. On his right was another boy, more ordinary than the first.

"Hey, my name is-"

"I don't care, girl! Just move out of the way! You are THE most disgusting thing I have ever seen!" he snorted. "Let's go, Victor."

"Right, Howard."

As they walked off, Jamie felt her tears about to fall. _Why must the good-looking ones always be the meanest?_ She watched the two walk down the hall but suddenly Victor looked back and mouthed 'sorry.' Jamie froze.

A finger tapped her shoulder. "Don't worry about them. They're just stupid Slytherin. I'm Kassandra, but call me Kass. I'm a 5th year Griffindor."

Jamie saw a fiery-redhead, and a wide smile.

"I'm Jamie. I'm also a 5th year Griffindor."

"Yea, I know about you, from Mark. He told me to keep you company 'cause he saw those boys headed your way. Don't get in a mess with them." Looking around, Kass added, "We should get to our dorms. Follow me."

Jamie followed Kass through a series of halls and statues. Paintings were fiddling and chattering about the new 1st years. Going up rotating stairs, Kass stopped at a painted lady. Whispering a few words, the painting revealed a room draped in red and gold.

Students were gossiping and sharing the vacation's secrets, loves and adventures. Boys cast spells that sent books flying at one another. Girls were batting their eyelashes at a boy with rounded eyeglasses. One girl was studying, yet it was only the first day back at Hogwarts. _It's like high school, _Jamie concluded.

Opening a door to the left of the lounge, Kass smiled. "This is the girls dorm."

Once again, everything was red and gold but with girls belongings thrown everywhere. Everything was customized according to each girls' likes. An empty bed sat in the corner by a window.

"This is your bed. Sorry but-" Kass tried.

"It's wonderful! But why wouldn't anyone want it?"

"Because it's rather chilly by the window, although it has curtains."

Walking over to the bedside, Jamie abruptly tripped over a pile of suitcases and an owl cage. Opening a few, she found a wand, subject books, a standard size 2 pewter cauldron, a set of brass scales, a set of glass, a kit of basic potion ingredients , and a telescope. Skipping over the owl, she found an extra uniform and a black winter cloak with silver fastenings. Stuck to side of the suitcase was a broomstick.

"I don't even know how to fly a broomstick," Jami sighed.

"Don't worry, I can teach you in our free period."

"Thanks," eyeing some girls across the dorm she added, "I think they want you."

"I think they want you too, so join us after you're done unpacking."

"Sure," Jamie responded as Kass left her.

Jamie picked up the caged and poked the creature. It was speckled gray, and its eyes were a golden yellow. She let it out, where it perched upon the window sill.

"What a boring color you are," Jamie said as she reached for a red ribbon. She tied it to the leg of the owl and asked, "How about 'Perdy'? I know that I'm not very unique in names. Maybe 'Pepper'? How about 'Dusty'?"

"Hweet."

"I like Dusty too. Dusty you are," Jamie smiled.

Jamie carefully organized her suitcase and slid it gently under her bed. Lying in her bed was a red and gold tie, which was put on after confirming it was hers. She later walked out of the room joining the rest of her dorm mates.

**I don't know about you guys, but I promise that in the next chapter I'll add humor and hints of romance. Peace3**


End file.
